Reality made dream
by anesse
Summary: Los sueños se pueden volver realidad, ¿o era al revés? Oneshot por el casi cumpleaños de Sasuke.


Hola chicas -o chicos- :D

El fin de semana estuve pensando en qué haría por el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Sasuki, y se me ocurrieron dos ideas para oneshot.

He terminado ambas pero hoy solo les dejo una, es algo tierna y sí tiene que ver con el SasuSaku, quiero decir, no es el tema principal, pero sí es SS, ustedes lean y me entenderán XD

Sé que hoy no es el cumpleaños de Sasuki, al menos no donde yo vivo XD Pero hoy subo este one y mañana subiré el otro que por ahí tengo C:

Ojalá les guste y si es así, pueden dejar un review o esas cosillas que acá se hacen XD Espero que le entiendan no es confuso pero bueeeno.

Gracias por leer y disfruten C:

* * *

**Reality made dream**

El día había sido cansado.  
No solo lo habían mandado a dos misiones seguidas, también lo habían puesto a cuidar niños en la academia de la Aldea, entrenó con un par de chicos del clan y también ayudó a cierta chica pelirosa a ordenar algunas cosas en el hospital; aunque claro, esto último lo había hecho solo con la intención de pasar un rato con ella.

Realmente quiso sonreír cuando la Hokage le dijo que podía ir a casa, y luego de escuchar una felicitación por parte de la rubia, salió inmediatamente de la oficina para dirigirse a su hogar.  
Caminó lento, es decir, sí tenía prisa por llegar a descansar, pero no iba a gastar las pocas energías que le quedaban en correr para llegar rápido. Siguió con su paso lento por las calles de Konoha, había mucha gente incluyendo ninjas de altos y bajos rangos, parecía que ese día todos estaban descansado excepto él, justo ese maldito día. Bueno, no es que le importara mucho, solo era un año más grande, pero ¿acaso no podía descansar ni siquiera por ser su cumpleaños?  
Al menos no tuvo que trabajar todo el día como Itachi, el hermano mayor que nunca tiene tiempo para él, al que le asignan miles de misiones solo por ser ANBU; así que si mamá planeaba alguna reunión o fiesta, seguramente Itachi no estaría ahí.  
Suspiró cansado, cómo le gustaría que Itachi pasara más tiempo con él, tiempo de calidad como hermanos, claro que también le gustaría pasar tiempo con Naruto o Sakura... En especial con esta última, pero ella siempre estaba ayudando a la Hokage, con cualquier cosa; bueno, al menos ya habían tenido un par de citas, eso era ganancia ¿no?

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —escuchó su dulce voz y se detuvo.

— ¿Sakura? —preguntó algo desconcertado. Hacía unos minutos que la había visto aún en el hospital ayudando en quién sabe qué.

—Sasuke-kun... —repitió ella cuando por fin estuvo frente al pelinegro. Tomó un poco de aire y luego volvió a mirarlo—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo más tarde?

— ¿Um? —arqueó una ceja con sorpresa—. Tsunade me dijo que trabajarías todo el día.

—Sí, pero es tu cumpleaños, debo estar contigo ¿no crees? —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—... supongo. —contestó algo avergonzado.

— ¡Genial! Te veré en el muelle a las nueve, ¿sí? —lo miró atenta y él solo asintió—. Avísale a tus padres que no llegarás a dormir. —gritó divertida mientras corría de nuevo hacia el hospital.

¿No llegar a dormir? ¿En qué estaba pensando Sakura?  
Soltó una risita y sonrió de medio lado, esa noche la pasaría con Sakura, y eso era lo mejor que le podría pasar en su cumpleaños, estar con la chica a la que tanto necesitaba.

Continuó su caminata por las calles, dio vuelta a la izquierda y a lo lejos pudo ver la entrada del barrio Uchiha, le encantaba estar ahí, le encantaba la comida de ahí, después de todo ahí había nacido, y aún siendo un ninja de la hoja, era un Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, el que ahora cumplía ya los 21 años, el chico no tan amigable pero tampoco tan amargado, el que no sonreía mucho pero que cuando lo hacía, era una sonrisa verdaderamente sincera, y solo había una persona que lo veía sonreír siempre, mamá.

Justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse un tanto pensativo, escuchó una voz terriblemente molesta gritando su nombre. Ya había tratado de evadirlo todo el día, pero finalmente no logró escapar de él, y ya estaba ahí, tan cerca de casa... Pero no, Naruto tenía que interrumpirlo, y lo peor era que venía acompañado por el idiota de Sai.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! —gritoneó el rubio y se detuvo frente a él—. No te vi en todo el día. —le hizo saber.

—Sí, creí que no te iba a ver hoy. —dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

—Solo quiero felicitarte, Sasuke. —sonrió lleno de alegría—. Etto... no tengo un regalo... Bueno sí lo tengo, mamá me obligó a dártelo.

El rubio sacó del bolsillo una pequeña caja azul con un listón del mismo color solo que de un tono más oscuro, dudó en poco en dársela pero terminó extendiendo la cajita hasta las manos del Uchiha, éste lo miró un poco confundido, esa caja parecía extraña... Pero después de todo era un regalo de Kushina, ¿no? Seguramente era algo que él, por ser hombre, no entendería.

—Es un regalo de parte de mamá y de papá... Pero yo te lo estoy dando, así que también es de parte mía. —dijo Naruto mientras reía.

Sasuke tomó la cajita y la agitó esperando que algo sonara, pero no, lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de esa caja no sonaba, y ni siquiera pesaba, así que no tenía ni la mínima idea de qué podría ser.  
Un poco nervioso decidió abrir la caja, y una expresión de sorpresa y confusión apareció en su rostro, ¿un par de anillos? ¿Un par de malditos anillos? ¿Y él para qué carajos necesitaba eso? No estaba molesto, sino muy, muy confundido, y los anillos no eran para nada feos, seguro que a los padres de Naruto les había costado una fortuna.

—No entiendo. —confesó Sasuke.

—Bueno... —dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca—. Mamá dice que los debes usar cuando te cases con Sakura-chan.

Un rojo intenso coloreó su rostro de inmediato. Ahora sabía que la locura de Naruto había sido totalmente heredada de parte de su madre. ¿Cómo que casarse con Sakura? Ni siquiera él pensaba en eso, y no porque no quisiera, pero es que casarse era una cosa muy diferente a solo salir como amigos o novios...  
Aunque ahora le venían a la mente las palabras que una vez su madre le había dicho, hace mucho, mucho tiempo: 'Sasuke, tú estás destinado a pasar el resto de tus días con Sakura-chan, ella es una linda niña. Quizás ahora no lo entiendas porque eres pequeño, pero ya verás, te acordarás de mí cuando eso suceda'  
Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento, ambos tenían la edad para casarse, vivir juntos y quizás... un par de nuevos Uchiha no le harían daño a nadie, pero ¿y si Sakura no quería casarse? Que tal que ella no quiera tener hijos, o no quiera vivir con él... Casarse era, definitivamente, algo serio.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? —escuchó a Naruto preguntar.

—Sí, solo que esto es... extraño. —confesó.

—Lo sé. —sonrió divertido—. Pero no te preocupes por eso, mamá suele hacer regalos extraños.

—Eso creo. —contestó cerrando la cajita para guardarla en su bolsillo.

—También tengo un regalo. —dijo Sai y el Uchiha intento no fulminarlo con la mirada—. Hice esto para ti. —le extendió un libro con bastantes hojas—. Dibujé un par de cosas.

El pelinegro tomó el libro y lo abrió con curiosidad, pasó las rápido algunas páginas y pudo verse ahí, dibujado a la perfección. Dibujos desde el primer día de su vida, hasta el día de hoy, dibujos de sus misiones, de días festivos, dibujos de toda su vida.

—Itachi tuvo que ayudarme casi con todo. —le informó—. Ya sabes, yo te conozco apenas hace un par de años.

Era cierto, ellos tenían justo dos años de haberse conocido, y lo había conocido solo por Itachi, porque él y Sai trabajaban juntos en ANBU, y pasó poco tiempo para que decidieran hacer muy buenos amigos. Ahí estaba el problema, Sasuke estaba realmente celoso de que su hermano pasara más tiempo con Sai que con él, después de todo eran hermanos y se supone que tenían que estar juntos, ¿no? Pero no, Itachi solía decirlo que no tenía tiempo para él, en cambio, para Sai parecía tener todo el tiempo del mundo, y quizás era infantil o ridículo, pero solo por eso, Sai era una persona que no le agradaba mucho.  
Aún así, tenía que agradecer el hecho de que le estuviese regalando algo, más aún, el hecho de que quién sabe cuánto tiempo le dedicó a dibujar todo eso. Era digno de admirar.

—Es grandioso. —dijo Sasuke con sinceridad y agregó: — No tenías qué hacerlo.

—No es nada. —contestó Sai con una sonrisa—. Te deseo un feliz día, Sasuke.

Luego de aquellas felicitaciones, por fin pudo entrar en el barrio Uchiha y ahí, le llovieron muchas más felicitaciones desde los niños más pequeños, has las personas más ancianas del clan. Ese lugar era simplemente fantástico.  
Apresuró un poco el paso, ya quería llegar a casa y tomar un buen baño para luego dormir un rato, ¡ah! Y tenía su cita con Sakura, 'en el muelle a las nueve' recordó.  
Se quitó las sandalias y las dejó en la entrada, una vez dentro, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en casa. Bueno, de Itachi era obvio, y sus padres seguramente habían ido al templo o al centro de la aldea, el punto era que estaba solo, lo cual era un tanto relajante.  
Subió a su habitación dejando el libro en una mesita del pasillo, comenzó a quitarse el chaleco de chunin -que había decidió usar solo porque Sakura le dijo lo bien que se veía con él puesto-, abrió la puerta y también se abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa. Ahí en su habitación, estaban su padres y algunos tíos más cercanos, pero lo mejor era, que Itachi estaba allí.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron todos con una enorme sonrisa, sí, hasta Fugaku sonreía.

En la habitación flotaban globos, muchos papelitos de colores adornaban el suelo y Mikoto sostenía un gran pastel de chocolate. El tío Obito tuvo que tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo hacia donde estaban los demás, Sasuke estaba, de verdad, muy sorprendido, hasta sentía unas extrañas ganas de llorar; era como si no hubiera visto a su familia en años.

Después de entonar la tradicional canción de cumpleaños, fue recibiendo varios regalos por parte de la familia, incluso su hermano tenía un regalo. Todos comieron del delicioso pastel que Mikoto había preparado y hasta pidieron más.  
A lo mucho había pasado una hora desde que la 'fiesta' había comenzado, pero cuando Sasuke miró el reloj de la pared se quedó casi mudo, eran las 9:30... ¡9:30! Hacía media hora que tenía que estar en el muelle, con Sakura, seguramente ahí seguía ella esperándolo.  
Intentó disculparse con todos por tener que salir tan repentinamente, pero lo que Sasuke escuchó lo dejó aún más fuera de sí.

— ¡Corre Sasuke, Sakura te está esperando! —le gritó Itachi.  
— Ve Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes por nosotros. —dijo su madre con una sonrisa.  
— Salúdala de mi parte, Sasuke. —incluso su padre había hablado.  
— ¡No olvides pasar más tiempo con los niños! —fue lo último que escuchó a su madre decir.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?  
Justo cuando cruzó la puerta de la habitación, comenzó a sentirse más liviano, como con el peso de una pluma, intentó no prestarle atención pero al ponerse las sandalias notó sus pies más blancos de lo normal, y sus manos también se veían así, pálidas, transparentes, casi podía ver las cosas a través de su piel, ¿estaba bajo un genjutsu? No, imposible, nadie tenía esa habilidad tan desarrollada como Itachi y él, no pudo haber caído en una ilusión.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando? —se preguntó a sí mismo mirando al rededor.

Se inquietó aún más en el momento en que escuchó su voz, tenía un eco enorme, y parecía que estaba susurrando, ¿qué sucedía? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía así? El ambiente era diferente, cuando salió a las calles se sintió todavía peor, si s que se podía.  
El sol iluminaba toda la aldea, pareciera que fuesen las 9 pero de la mañana, ¡y no! Si cuando salió de casa eran exactamente la 9:30 de la noche, estaba oscuro y nublado y ahora...  
Sintió que el corazón le latía como loco, el miedo comenzó a invadirlo pues no entendía por qué le estaba ocurriendo todo eso. '¡Corre Sasuke, corre!', le gritó su conciencia y sus pies obedecieron al instante. Comenzó a correr como si no hubiese en la mañana hacía el muelle donde se supone que debía encontrarse con Sakura, y en el camino no podía ver nada, no había gente, ni negocios abiertos, no había señales de vida alguna. Y de pronto, un aroma conocido lo obligó a detenerse; ese intenso olor a fresas... a fresas horneadas, como en un... ¿pastel? Y aquel aroma solo podía provenir de un lugar, de casa. Y solo alguien lograba hacer que a él le encantaran las fresas, Sakura.

Sintió miedo al escuchar un par de risas y murmullos, pero se tranquilizó al reconocerlas, eran ellos, y Sakura. Y entonces él solo estaba...

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritaron los tres cuando vieron a Sasuke abrir los ojos.

**'Un sueño...'**, pensó y su respiración se tranquilizó de golpe. Un lindo y extraño sueño.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños papá! —dijo Akemi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Oye, yo iba a decirlo primero! —se quejó Yota haciendo un puchero.

—Ya, ya. —habló la pelirosa—. Vayan por los regalos para su padre, ¿sí? —sonrió amable.

— ¡Sí! —dijeron ambos pequeños al unísono y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —preguntó ella sentándose a su lado.

—Sí... solo... —intentó decir y al acercar su mano hacia Sakura, pudo apreciar aquel anillo, justo el que Naruto le había regalado.

Entonces no todo había sido un sueño. Naruto sí le regaló esos anillos, y sí se casó con Sakura hacía un par de años, y ahora que lo recordaba, Sai le había obsequiado un libro idéntico al de su sueño. La realidad se había transformado, de repente, en un sueño, en uno en el que estaban sus padres y también Itachi.

—Soñé con mis padres. —fue lo que el Uchiha dijo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó curiosa—. ¿Pudiste hablar con ellos?

—Papá te manda saludos. —le dijo con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

—Qué lindo. —murmuró ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla—. Si vuelves a verlo, dile que...

— ¡Primero mi regalo, papá! —dijo Akemi brincando en la cama con una pequeña caja.

— ¡No! —Yota volvió a quejarse—. ¡Primero yo!

_'Sí estábamos destinados a pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos. Tenías razón madre, como siempre'_

* * *

¿Les gustó? Les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber :3

Ya vieron que lo central no era el SasuSaku, era más bien la familia, o eso quise expresar. Conozco una chica que no celebra su cumpleaños porque ese día murió un familiar muy cercano a ella; esto no es tanto as´, si no que creo que sería algo doloroso festejar el cumpleaños sin una familia, es decir, Sasuke tiene a todo su equipo y demás como apoyo y -se podría decir- como una familia, pero no es lo mismo, o al menos eso pienso yo.

Bueno, espero que haya quedado un poco claro eso XD

Linda semana para todas -o todos- :D


End file.
